Una historia de amor
by Malasletras
Summary: Si la amas, aún después de la muerte, ¿tu vida se convierte en una historia de amor o en una de terror? / SoMa y TsuStar por igual/


Hola! ¿me extrañaron? digan que sí para besarlos (?)

Mis estúpidos profesores me han tenido cautiva durante 3 semanas, exclava de sus pruebas y trabajos, incluso esta semana **QUE SE SUPONE QUE IBA A SER MI SEMANA LIBRE E IBA A ESCRIBIR ESTO Y A CONTINUAR LETTERS TO BURN E IBA A AMAR A MI HERMOSA BLACK STAR (?)** PERO NO, PORQUE NO TIENE INTERNET Y MUERO :( para peor ya debo empezar a estudiar para la prox semana de pruebas y todo lo que me atrasé estudiando para estas pruebas... ught.

Pero ya, acá este pequeño one-shot (en realidad es enorme, 22 pag word) pensé en dividirlo pero naa, es su recompenza por ser pacientes conmigo... ojalá lo vean como una recompenza u,u

Es extraño, pero ojalá les guste. Es un SoMa y un TsuStar por igual. Relatado por Black Star

**Este trabajo está dedicado a mi Black Star oh si, YURIKO-SAMAAAAAAAA hng, más conocida como Wandering Lilly, su diosa. LA QUIERO MUCHO y deseo que esto le guste con todo mi corazón.**

Más bla bla abajo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Una historia de amor, por Malasletras**

**.**

**"**_Our love would be forever _

_and if we die, we die together _

_and i, i said never _

_'Cause our love would be forever**" Muse  
**_

**.**

**.**

**M**iré a Tsubaki con esa pasión que, a pesar de las largas y placenteras décadas que llevábamos juntos, aún no se apaga. Ella lucía fresca y joven, con esa sonrisa eterna, la piel firme y sus ojos brillantes, solo yo sé cómo me gustaría poder estirar la mano y acariciarla para comprobar su suavidad, deleitarme con su sabor y sus curvas, aun cuando ya no soy el joven enérgico con el que se casó, al verla así, tan hermosa y risueña, me hace volver a esas épocas en donde, repentinamente, cambiamos los entrenamientos por furtivos y explosivos encuentros entre nuestras almas y cuerpos en el bosque, en el departamento, en los árboles, donde fuera.

-¡Abuelo!- La voz de Black Star XXVIII, mi tataranieto, llamó mi atención. Le dirigí una sonrisa cálida, sentí mi piel estirarse.

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a un dios-Le reproché con cariño, mientras lo levantaba y lo sentaba en mi regazo.

-Sí, todos sabemos lo grandioso que eres, pero no debes hacer tanta fuerza-Se acercó Bara, mi bisnieta de veinte años a sacar al pequeño de mis rodillas, sostuve sus muñecas antes que pudiera concretar sus intenciones.

-¡Patrañas de Kid! ¿Él fue quien dijo que moriría luego, verdad? ¡Me importa medio testículo, los dioses no morimos tan jóvenes!-Grité con irritación- Ese puto va a morir antes que yo, ¡de una paliza!-Me levanté del sillón, dispuesto a dirigirme hasta el Shibusen y darle a Kid una golpiza de aquellas, de los buenos tiempos. Bara se alarmó y trató de devolverme al puesto, pero salté y me apegué a la pared más cercana.

-¡WOW!-Me animó el pequeño, ante eso mi bisnieta se desesperó, ya que sabía que al sentirme alabado, solo armaría más alboroto.

-¡No eres un jovenzuelo, baja ahora mismo!- Gritó, pero al negarme suavizó un poco más la voz- Está bien que hayas sido reconocido como el más fuerte, pero ya no estás en edad para esto-Trató de persuadirme con un mirada de preocupación idéntica a la de Tsubaki, y por eso casi flaqueo, casi.

-¡Tendrás que derrotarme!- Sonreí ante mi nueva propuesta- Desde que eras una mocosa que no peleamos, ¿no?-Bajé solo para ponerme en guardia.

-¡Carajo Abuelo, tienes doscientos años, no voy a golpear a un viejo!-Gritó ya fastidiada, ahora se parecía más a mí que a mi hermosa esposa.

-No subestimes a las leyendas-Me acerqué y golpee su vientre sin contenerme, Black Star XXI, hermano de Bara, salió de la cocina para ver que ocurría, pero al igual que su sobrino, solo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta a disfrutar del espectáculo con una sonrisa en la cara, el niño seguía dando gritos, ahora animando a su madre.

-Te mandaré al infierno de una vez viejo, no saldrás de esta casa con este temporal-Tomó una de sus largas coletas de color celeste y la convirtió en una oz, me apuntó amenazante, pero visiblemente entusiasmada, ningún Star se resiste a una batalla-Mamá me va a matar-Se lamentó, retrocediendo un poco su postura.

-Si sobrevives-Me burlé de ella-Tengo que ir a enseñarle una lección a Kid, así que terminemos esto rápidamente-Resoplé. Bara se sintió subestimada, y llena de una nueva energía, se abalanzó sobre mí. Observé su posición, todos en la familia peleábamos igual, era casi un estilo reconocido, tanto las armas como los técnicos nos especializábamos en artes ninja. Miré a Tsubaki para incitarla a que me apoyara desde su posición, ella solo negó con la cabeza, reprobando mi actitud, pero la alegría no podía quitársela de los ojos. Yo mismo sé cómo le gusta a mi esposa ver mi figura mientras peleo, aunque también soy consciente de que preferiría estar a mi lado.

Desvié el filo de su cuchilla con el codo y con la mano derecha descargué unas cuantas ondas, amigables, en su pecho, solo para aturdirla, quería divertirme un poco.

-¡Joder! ¿Acaso no te van a crecer nunca los pechos?-La molesté, Bara me recordaba mucho a Maka. Ese peinado de mal gusto y el amor incomprensible hacia los libros. Ught ¿De dónde había salido? ¡No tenía ni busto! Y Tsubaki no era culpable de eso.

-¡Cállate, estúpido viejo pervertido!-Rugió ella, tomó su otra coleta y también la convirtió en una arma, se agachó felinamente y trató de darme en las rodillas, a base de saltos relajados, pude evitar que me lastimara, ella se irritó y transformó sus manos, como un trompo grácil comenzó a acercarse hacia mí, dispuesta a matarme, me vi en apuros y decidí terminar con todo este juego. Me incliné, y en un momento ciego, cuando ni sus manos ni sus coletas pudieron alcanzarme, tomé unas de sus piernas y la levanté de allí, como si se tratara de un animal.

-Perdiste-Una pequeña risa triunfal fue ascendiendo y ensanchándose hasta llegar a transformarse en una estruendosa presunción de mi poder, con dicha dejé que mi cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás para dejar salir libremente mi carcajada.

-Ya, ya, ya entendí-Dijo visiblemente fastidiada Bara, inflando las mejillas.

-¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO ACÁ!?-Temblé ante esa voz filosa y autoritaria-¡PAPÁ!

Solté a Bara, quien cayó sonoramente al suelo, para regalarle una sonrisa nerviosa a mi hija, White Star. Con Tsubaki, bueno, yo le había rogado a Tsubaki que al primer niño le pusiéramos así, como un gesto de redención frente al padre que nunca tuve, y comenzar una descendencia de estrellas. Ella me dio ese placer. El primer niño terminó siendo una niña, pero yo me negué a cambiarle el nombre. Desde allí, todos los hombres se llamaron Black Star y bueno, White Star es la única mujer que no tiene nombre de flor. Nuestra familia es muy numerosa.

El rostro arrugado de mi hija mayor, sus ojos negros, su cabello blanco por la edad, mi carácter impaciente y mi vozarrón, mezclados con el espíritu preocupado de Tsubaki dieron como resultado un monstruo: era una completa histérica, mandona y sobreprotectora. Una diosa al fin y al cabo como todos mis hijos y descendientes.

-Solo estaban jugando- Trató de calmarla Black Star XXI

-¡Mi papá está en las puertas de la muerte, no puede jugar!-Le calló rápidamente la boca, se acercó a Bara y le ayudó a pararse, escaneando la existencia de alguna herida, yo suspiré y me volví a sentar en el maldito asiento, no, hoy no podría ir a darle una paliza a Kid, porque esta mujer no me lo permitiría, miré a Tsubaki pidiendo auxilio, ella solo sonrió.

"Aguántate" Decía sin necesidad de hacerlo, con ese hermoso y delicado gesto, ¿por qué ninguna mujer había salido con su encanto? Todos eran unos inquietos de mierda.

-Estoy bien, muchas gracias, no necesito nada-Dije sarcásticamente cuando White Star se sentó en el sillón del frente a leer, sin agregar ninguna palabra.

-¿Quieres algo?-Me preguntó con una sonrisa que me pareció sospechosa.

-Se me antoja algo dulce.

-¡PUES PREPÁRATELO TÚ! ¿No te sientes con tanta fuerza hoy?-Gritó, volvió a esconder su cara en el libro- No sé como mamá…-Se calló repentinamente-Olvídalo.

La miré por un momento, y me sorprendí al encontrarme sin nada que hacer ni pensar.

¡Qué aburrida es la vida de viejo!

El tiempo muriendo, cada vez más lento, todos a tu alrededor te creen inútil o te adoran en exceso y te cuidan como una reliquia. Por desgracia mi caso era el segundo, al menos si creyeran que era un estorbo, me dejarían solo por un momento, ¿hace cuánto tiempo no entreno decentemente?

Ni si quiera hacía un buen día afuera para poder disfrutarlo con un simple paseo, y menos, para ir a darle los golpes habituales a Kid. Ese hijo de puta, maldito inmortal.

Miré nuevamente a mi hija, enfrascada en el aburrido libro, Bara se había sentado en el comedor y estaba pintándose las uñas, ambos Black Star junior, estaban entretenidos tratando de armar una verdadera maricada, una especie de avión con bloques, ¡pura mierda!, un hombre debería estar entrenando, aun bajo la lluvia, ¿qué pasaba con esos juguetes de mierda? ¡Mal acostumbran al niño!

Dejé que mis ojos vagaran por la habitación hasta que tropecé con la mirada llena de amor de Tsubaki, quise alargar mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, decirle lo mucho que la amo, invitarla a ver las estrellas en cuanto las nubes se marcharan, una vieja costumbre que habíamos adquirido con el tiempo. Pero antes que realizara cualquier movimiento, llamaron mi atención los gritos de mi tataranieto y el sonido de mil piezas rompiéndose.

-¡Juguete de mierda!-Gritó, Bara lo miró horrorizada.

-¡Que dijiste!-Exclamó levantándose del asiento, dejando caer el esmalte rojo, que se derramó por el suelo.

-¡La verdad!-Apoyé al niño.-Esos juguetes son para maricas-Bara se volvió hacia mi dirección, seguramente para censurar mi vocabulario que muchas veces me había pedido controlar delante de los pequeños, pero White Star se le adelantó, aunque los castigos psicológicos eran más de su estilo.

-Oh, entonces-La voz calmada y sus ojos entrecerrados me avisaron que no vendría nada bueno.- Blacky, cariño, ¿por qué no le dices al abuelo que te cuente una historia?-Una sonrisa estremecedora se amplió por su rostro a medida que una mueca arruinaba el mío.

Carajo, me había cagado. Le diría que no al mocoso y punto.

-¡Sí!-Gritó entusiasmado el pequeño, sus ojitos iluminados, su cabello negro, su piel pálida, esa sonrisa entusiasta, esas manitos pequeñas, de quien no debe pelear ni sostener nada, las manos de un arma. Y para finalizar ese pestañeo inocente. . .

Miré estrangulado a mi esposa que solo observaba la escena con ternura.

-Vale-Me resigné, Black Star XXVIII ya se había sentado frente a mí con ilusión y Bara y Black Star XXI le acompañaron solo porque presintieron que sería un buen espectáculo, White Star dejó el libro al lado, seria. Yo por mi parte, comencé a seleccionar en mi cerebro, alguna de mis misiones foráneas, una que demostrara mi enorme grandeza.

-¡Una de fantasmas!-Pidió el niño, aplaudiendo.

-¿Ah?-Creí no haber escuchado bien.

-Cuéntame una historia de fantasmas abuelito.

Fantasmas.

Mi rostro confundido pasó a la seriedad.

Por su puesto que me sabía una. Miré a White Star, la única de mis hijos a la que se la había contado, más bien, ella me la había sacado a la fuerza en uno de sus arranques de curiosidad. Tsubaki, Kid, Patty y Liz lo habíamos vivido en carne propia y para qué hablar de Soul y Maka.

Era una experiencia que no estaba en mi lista de cosas favoritas para despertar recordando.

Mi hija puso una mueca, pero no dijo nada, midiéndome, viendo si sería capaz de contarle eso a mis nietos. Dejé que mis ojos buscaran a Tsubaki, ella tenía una extraña sonrisa por todo el rostro, dejé que un escalofrío me dominara por un momento, ella solía ponerse muy triste cuando lo recodábamos...Volví a mirar al más pequeño de los presentes y mi cerebro ya no estaba ahí, sino en ese fatídico día hace ya mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo.

¿Cómo es posible que siga recordando todo con tanta lucidez?

Yo nunca me caractericé por tener buena memoria…

Habíamos derrotado a Asura. Maka estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Soul, que se esmeraba por despertarla sin resultado.

Del Kishin, solo una gran poza de sangre negra había quedado.

Me arrastré hasta Kid, para compartir la sonrisa que él tenía y para chocar su mano contra la mía, Tsubaki me ayudó a levantarme, Paty y Liz hicieron lo mismo con su técnico. Maka despertó y Soul recién pudo respirar. Nos lanzamos unos sobre otro a felicitarnos, a pesar de las heridas, habíamos hecho un buen trabajo, y estábamos orgullosos.

Cuando nos disponíamos a abandonar el abismo en el cual estábamos, algo pasó, más rápido de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Maka se separó de Soul, lanzándolo hacia atrás con una urgencia que solo nos transmitió confusión, corrió hacia el charco de sangre negra y antes que pudiera llegar, Crona aterrizó sobre ella, sonriendo, mostrando todos los dientes en una mueca espantosa. La cara de Maka se desfiguró bajo su peso. Comprendiendo el problema en el que estábamos a punto de vernos envueltos, traté de levantarme, pero caí patético al suelo no una sino tres veces, me resigné a arrastrarme hasta ellas para alejar a ese monstruo de mi amiga, pero Soul se incorporó con unas fuerzas sacadas de la nada, y adelantándose a mí, llegó hasta el lugar donde yo había pretendido ir, golpeó a Crona con el talón de su pie, alejándola de su técnica con una facilidad ridícula, pero esta, en vez de agradecerle, pareció reclamarle algo que dejó a Soul estático en el piso. Maka trató de acercarse nuevamente hacia ese extraño personaje que nos había acompañado como una amiga durante breve tiempo, ignorando completamente el peligro al que se sometía.

Sin entender, quise ir hasta donde se hallaba Soul, pero Tsubaki me lo impidió, hundiendo con fuerza sus uñas en mi brazo derecho. Kid miraba un poco atemorizado un panorama que yo no comprendía. Tiré de mi extremidad, Tsubaki parecía en shock y no daba señal de querer soltarme.

Maka tomó el hombro de Crona, pero ella la lanzó lejos, Soul despertó de su estupor y corrió para atraparla, cayeron juntos al suelo.

"No"

Gritó desesperada Maka, a algo que no podíamos percibir, porque Crona estaba quieta metros más allá. Quiso volver a levantarse para ir donde la pelirosada, pero Soul se lo impidió, frente a lo cual, la muy estúpida, no parecía muy contenta. Kid se paró y trató de completar nuevamente una línea sanzu, pero cayó, seguramente por el cansancio. Yo no sabía en qué enfocar mis sentidos, si en la pelea que estaba teniendo Maka con Soul para ir tras de Crona, más espeluznante que nunca, o en el shinigami al que trataban de devolver la conciencia Liz y Patty.

Otro grito desgarrador llamó mi atención, lleno de emociones que no supe identificar con claridad, se amontanaban unas sobre otras sin darme a conocer su principio ni su fin; era Crona en un licuado de locura, ironía, anhelo y dolor. No me gustaba la pinta de eso. Nuevamente traté de separarme de Tsubaki, porque Maka era Maka, y seguramente haría una estupidez para ayudar a esa _cosa _que ya no podía ser llamada una persona, bastaba con ver la manera en que se contorsionaba en un ángulo de noventa grados, como sacaba la lengua hasta más no poder , la forma en que pronunciaba muchas palabras al mismo tiempo, entre las cuales apenas podía distinguir "Kishin", "reglas", "locura", "Medusa" y "Maka", de sus ojos y de distintos puntos de su rostro chorreaba un espeso líquido de color negro, lanzaba aullidos burlescos de vez en cuando solo porque sí.

Tsubaki me apretó más contra ella, estaba temblando, le rogué que me soltara, ¿quién más podía ayudar a Soul y a Maka?, esta última, tal como había predicho, al escuchar su nombre de la boca de Crona, había golpeado el estómago a su compañero para ir a su encuentro, interpretando la locura de Crona como un llamado de auxilio que en realidad nadie le hacía, no parecía prestar atención a los múltiples brazos que salían de su cuerpo, ni el olor pútrido que hasta yo podía sentir desprendiéndose de su alma. Otro forcejeo con mi arma, utilicé un poco más de fuerza, sin quitar mi mirada de Maka que corría como enajenada hasta la que intentaba salvar, Soul tocía en el suelo y entonces lo noté, Maka no iba a ayudarla, sino a impedir que Crona se acercara a la poza de sangre negra. Le grité a Tsubaki que se hiciera a un lado, que si tenía miedo, iría yo solo, ella lloraba y se aferraba a mí con los ojos cerrados, ella creía que este era el fin, Kid seguía sin dar reacción alguna y Liz había estallado en histeria total.

Otra vez mi atención en Maka, un forcejeo extraño con Crona, trataba de llamar su atención y hablaba, aunque no podía escuchar sus palabras, Soul se levantó tomándose el costado y trató de acercarse al conflicto cojeando. Una mirada feroz a Tsubaki para que me soltara, ella me la devolvió llena de pena, pero con decisión.

Otro grito, uno de guerra, no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

"El Kishin es mío" Y entonces sacó unas alas viscosas de su espalda y se lanzó hacia la sangre negra, hundiéndose en ella con una mueca de obsceno placer, como si se tratara de una profunda piscina.

Suspenso.

Segundos de tiempo muerto, dejé de gritarle a mi arma para unirme a un nerviosismo incómodo que tenía a Maka paralizada en su lugar, Soul consiguió llegar hasta ella, sin molestarla, estaba concentrada en saber que sucedía con Crona.

Los segundos se volvieron minutos.

Y cuando creí que tenía el derecho de relajarme y reír, Maka tomó de la mano a Soul y comenzó a correr en nuestra dirección. Tras de ella una explosión, un ruido, y muchos colores, una explosión negra y roja, tiñéndolo todo de rojo, negro y blanco, y más negro, una oscuridad profunda, el rostro de Maka crispado en miedo. Empujé a Tsubaki para ir a reunirme con Soul y Maka, ella volvió a negarse, Maka tembló, otra vez traté de alejar a mi arma, no se movió, los colores tomando una forma tenebrosa, y yo, preso de un miedo asquerosamente humano, golpee a Tsubaki muchas veces sin contenerme para apartarla, ella se alejó por reflejo, sosteniendo su cara en medio de gemidos de dolor. Me levanté y llegué hasta la altura de Soul y su técnica, con la garganta apretada por lo que le había hecho a mi compañera, voltee mi cabeza para verla, solo había pasado unos segundos y ya tenía un ojo levemente inflamado y su boca sangraba de alguna parte que no pude distinguir por culpa de la distancia. Estaba ayudando a Patty con Kid, Liz solo lloraba, me mordí el labio, no podía ir a pedirle perdón, no en ese momento.

"Crona" Susurró ahogada Maka.

Alejé con trabajo mi mente de las heridas en el rostro de Tsubaki para ver como lo que se suponía era Crona, salía lentamente del pozo de sangre negra, como si fuera parte de ese caos de locura líquida. No parecía tener pies ni brazos, solo su cabeza se asomaba de una especie de cono negro, sus ojos desorbitados, la sonrisa desquiciada. Sentí un apretón en mi mano derecha, era Tsubaki, había venido a apoyarme de todas maneras, me dio vergüenza mirarla por mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó inquieto Soul

"Se ha fusionado con la sangre del Kishin, la está condensando en su propio cuerpo" Le contestó Maka con horror, yo solo miraba el panorama, esa caricatura de lo que fue una vez un ser humano, un ser vivo.

"¿Por qué?" Volvió a insistir él.

Maka lanzó un aullido de terror.

"Va a explotar"

Otro grito lleno de perversa diversión, que al descender, se fue llenando de dolor.

"Desaparezcan todos" Era la voz de Crona, o de la que fue alguna vez Crona. La sangre negra comenzó a envolverla, una esfera se estaba formando alrededor de ella, la cubrió por entero, era como una especie de líquido que cada vez se solidificaba más y más, Maka dio un paso hacia el cuerpo extraño, Soul la detuvo.

"Esperemos a los profesores" Dijo, casi sin esperanza.

"Sería demasiado tarde" Maka lo miró con eterna dulzura, me sentí incómodo en el lugar, como si estuviera presenciando algo que no debía.

"Vale, vamos" Se resignó Soul, la mano que la detenía pasó a ser un apoyo, ella sonrió con amargura, me sentí confundido y al parecer mi amigo también. Se acercó más a él y apoyó su frente contra la de su arma, Soul se sonrojó "¿Qué haces?"

¿Cuántos detalles puede conservar la mente humana?

Claro, yo soy un dios.

Recuerdo haber reclamado, que dejaran esas cosas para más tarde, secretamente alegre. Soul se avergonzó más, Maka en cambio, no rio con presunción, como lo habría hecho en otra ocasión, permaneció seria, casi triste.

"Iré yo sola"

"Ni lo pienses"

"Te mentí"

Permanecí ajeno a su conversación, observando nervioso como la esfera color negro crecía más y más.

"¿De qué hablas Maka?"

"Soy un arma Soul"

Volví a fijar mi mirada en ellos, sorprendido, Maka no parecía estar bromeando.

"Para esto Maka" Rogó Soul

"Lo siento" Se disculpó ella "Debo ir yo sola"

"Deja esos cuentos, ¿de dónde has sacado toda esta mierda?" Volvió a hablar Soul, esta vez molesto, Maka trató de alejarse ignorando sus palabras. Quise intervenir, nervioso ante la evolución del estado de Crona, Tsubaki me detuvo, su rostro maltratado por mí mismo me quitó las palabras y las fuerzas del cuerpo.

"Soul, quiero que sepas que te amo" Dijo Maka rápidamente, pero se dio el tiempo de sonrosarse, Soul también lo hizo, él balbuceó algunas sílabas sin coherencia, ella se alejó corriendo antes de darle oportunidad de aclarar su cerebro, Soul corrió también, hice el intento de seguirlo, Tsubaki me lo impidió, lloraba otra vez.

"Por favor, te lo ruego, no vayas" Me suplicó, pero su agarre esta vez era más débil, se había resignado. Deshice suavemente el nudo que había hecho su mano alrededor de mi brazo para seguir a mi amigo, yo era más rápido que él y conseguí cerrarle el paso a Maka, su mirada repleta de determinación, seguramente estaba planeando arremeter contra mí para continuar su camino, pero Soul tomó de su hombro, quitándole el coraje de los ojos.

"No puedes decir eso y luego suicidarte" Soul estaba enojado.

Una cuchilla salió sorpresivamente del lugar que Soul tomaba de Maka, cortando profundamente su mano.

"Decidí ser un técnico porque la única persona que deseaba como compañero era un arma" Dijo ausentemente Maka "Lo que más deseo es proteger a esa persona"

Caminó hacia la esfera, ahora a solo unos metros.

Yo nunca he percibido con claridad las almas, pero la fuerza de la suya era clara, retrocedí sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, entrando en una especie de sueño idiota, no, no era del alma de Maka, miré a mi alrededor, todo dando vueltas, era culpa de un olor, extrañamente familiar, caí de espalda, Tsubaki me sostuvo, me pidió perdón, el olor, estaba llorando, era el olor de la camelias, el espíritu que habitaba dentro de Tsubaki simplemente había absorbido mis fuerzas, noté que tenía las marcas del estado demoniaco por todo mi cuerpo, chisté enojado.

Maka me miró, no, miró a Tsubaki, compartiendo su decisión.

"¿También me vas a adormecer?" Podía escuchar claramente a Soul hablando lleno de ironía, estaba examinando su mano lastimada, sin creérselo.

"No es necesario" Dicho esto, Maka palpó la esfera y su brazo entró fácilmente en ella. Soul trató de imitarla, pero no pudo, miró con desesperación el cuerpo de su técnica.

"Por favor, llévame" Sujetó suplicante su mano libre, la que aún no había metido en esa pared de apariencia viscosa.

"No puedo" Ella también parecía lamentarse "Tranquilo, volveré, soy una chica fuerte" Le guiñó un ojo.

Soul agachó el rostro.

Maka había ganado.

"Más te vale que regreses, si quieres que te diga lo que siento por ti" Trató de ser serio, pero fracasó, ocultando su mirada tímidamente.

"Dime que me amas y ya" Reclamó Maka, Soul abrió y cerró la boca, dispuesto a decirlo, pero la esfera creció más y yo reclamé, la técnica tomó a Soul de las solapas y lo besó rápidamente, solo superponiendo sus labios a los de él y luego entró completamente en la esfera. Dejó a Soul estupefacto, él llevó su mano a sus labios.

"Te amo Maka" Habló, sin que ella lo escuchara. Demasiado tarde.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó allí adentro? ¿Acá afuera?

Mis sentidos estaban cada vez más adormecidos y solo podía diferenciar con claridad las manos calientes y sudadas de Tsubaki del resto de mi piel, Soul permaneció de pie, en el lugar donde Maka había desaparecido, un perro fiel esperando a su dueño.

A veces se escuchaban golpes, incluso gritos, él intentó patear la superficie de la esfera muchas veces, desesperado, gritando también, sus nudillos sangraban.

Los patrones de sonidos y movimientos en la boca de Soul, única cosa en la que podía ocupar mi cerebro, fue interrumpido por la voz pastosa de Kid repentinamente.

"¡Quítense de allí!" Un grito de ultratumba, él permanecía acostado, había ocupado demasiado poder durante la batalla con el Kishin.

Tsubaki no dudó en tomarme del torso y arrastrarme del lugar como pudo, efectivamente, la esfera se había vuelto inestable, Soul no se movía, gritos de mi arma para él, que se quitara, él solo replicaba que le había prometido a Maka que la esperaría, estaba nervioso y tenía una mano en su pecho, desde la distancia en que me encontraba podía ver claramente como la burbuja se enanchaba y chorreaba, cambiaba de forma y salía un vapor de asqueroso olor y color de ella, Kid volvió a gritar, que nos apartáramos de ahí, Tsubaki dejó de llamar a Soul y se esforzó en arrastrarme con más fuerza. Yo me resistía, tenía que ayudar a Maka, a Soul, por último, sacarlo a él de allí, a mi viejo, a mi hermano.

Explotó.

Fue tanta la presión liberada que Tsubaki y yo llegamos hasta Kid lanzados por la fuerza de la detonación. Esperé quedar empapado de sangre negra, pero solo unos trozos de lo que parecía una tela oscura quedaron adheridos a mi piel, y después de un segundo cronometrado comenzaron a retorcerse hasta desaparecer, dejando una leve columna de humo.

Un llanto ornamentando la escena, mis sentidos más despiertos, el olor a carne quemada en el aire.

"Maka" Un lamento que se repetía, en distintos tonos y volúmenes. Tsubaki ahogó un sonido en su garganta, ¿quién llora? Ah, todos estaban llorando, me di vuelta con dificultad.

"Maka" Era yo quien me unía a los llantos.

Soul arrodillado frente al cuadro más triste y terrorífico que había visto jamás, Soul arrastrándose en la tierra, Soul golpeándose contra el suelo, la cabeza de Soul sangrando, Soul gritando te amo a un cuerpo sin vida, Soul tratando de besar un cuerpo sin vida, Soul hablándole un cuerpo sin vida.

Soul, no sigas por favor, es un cuerpo sin vida.

Donde antes estaba el charco que confirmaba nuestra victoria frente al Kishin, ahora yacía el cuerpo de Maka, múltiples cuchillas saliendo de su pecho y atravesando a Crona, esta última tenía seis pares de brazos levantados, dispuestos a atacar a la única que había mantenido su fe en ella. Un leve cráter hacía la función de tétrico altar, Soul en el papel de feligrés, llorado a los pies de una figura santificada.

Me levanto, a Kid lo ayudan sus armas, caminamos hacia el lugar, la piel de Maka lucía chamuscada, las cuchillas de la rubia habían dejado severas perforaciones en la piel de Crona, perforaciones en su cuerpo y en su cara una mueca de miedo y dolor, Maka lucía arrepentida.

"La explosión la mató, trató de contener el rango de destrucción absorbiendo gran parte de la locura en su cuerpo, fue demasiado" Diagnosticó Kid fríamente, hizo el ademán de acercarse hasta Maka, pero Soul se levantó y como una bestia le gruñó al shinigami, posicionándose frente al cuerpo de su técnica. Trató de moverla, pero parecía estar rígida en esa posición. Llorando, se conformó con cerrarle los ojos y escupirle a Crona, al cuerpo de Crona y después de eso, pudo volver tranquilamente a sus movimientos dolorosos, retorciéndose frente a Maka, que al parecer, estaba petrificada en el lugar, la llamaba, repetía una y otra vez que la amaba entre frases que tenían que ver con asuntos domésticos y recuerdos que yo no pude entender, Tsubaki empezó a pedir disculpas, contagiada por el fervor religioso de Soul, disculpas por no haber hecho nada, por retenerme. Ignoré sus palabras, solo podía ver las lágrimas de Soul corriendo, la sangre seca de sus nudillos y de su palma derecha, provocada por Maka, la herida que se estaba produciendo en la frente, el perdón que rogaba desesperadamente.

Apenas Crona apareció en escena, supe que Maka cometería una estupidez.

Después de eso, nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Por una parte, Maka cumplió unos de sus sueños, se escribieron muchos libros de ella. Se convirtió en parte de la historia del mundo. Después de todo, ella lo salvó.

Soul no quiso ser la guadaña de nadie más, se manejaba por sí mismo, como podía, adelgazó y se volvió enfermizo, el departamento estaba siempre sucio, menos el cuarto de Maka, oscuro, Blair lloraba en las tabernas, iba constantemente a mi casa o a la de Kid a rogarnos que fuéramos a acompañarlo, a sacarlo de su propia miseria, en la cual parecía disfrutar hundirse.

Trató de suicidarse ocho veces, Kid las evitó al notar la aparición del nombre de Soul en su lista, a pesar que esto estaba totalmente prohibido para él, ahora un completo Shinigami, por primera vez el ocho no le pareció simétrico.

Tsubaki se fue una temporada a casa de sus padres, no tuvimos contacto por un buen tiempo, ambos molestos con el otro y con nosotros mismos por permitir la muerte de Maka. Fue una temporada fría y terrible, durante la cual me dediqué a misiones violentas, que no requerían de mis sentimientos, sangre para recompensar la sangre que habíamos dejado que se derramara. Fui a buscar a Tsubaki al mes cuarto, nos encontramos en el camino, ambos arrepentidos, necesitando del otro, extrañándonos.

Soul se emborrachaba y varias veces lo encontraron durmiendo sobre la tumba de la mujer que amaba, cuyo amor nunca pudo concretar y le quemaba por dentro, tocaba el piano de las tiendas comerciales hasta hacerlos trizas, le tenían miedo y pena, se había vuelto esquivo e irónico, y cuando nos reuníamos terminaba hablando de ella y lamentándose en voz alta.

Sin embargo, nunca lo vimos llorar.

Era un estado de pena permanente, un cuerpo andante, sin vida ni alma.

Por suerte, las cosas mejoraron, parecieron mejorar por un tiempo. O eso creí.

Volvió a hacer misiones, dejó el trago y muchos dijeron que también curó su supuesta afición a las drogas, rumores a los que nunca quise dar demasiado revuelo, porque les temía. Reía discretamente y nos iba a visitar frecuentemente. Nunca quise indagar demasiado en la fuente de esa felicidad reciente. Fue Tsubaki quien lo averiguó contra mi voluntad, me lo contó aterrada, Soul se lo había confiado y no sabía que hacer al respecto.

"Soul cree que puede ver a Maka" Lo dijo con profunda tristeza "Como un fantasma"

No expresé mis sentimientos frente a esa situación, pero efectivamente, Soul comenzó a hablar con Maka, al aire, frente a todos sin ninguna especie de incomodidad, alzaba sus manos para tocarla, se sonrojaba frente a palabras que nadie oía, se enfurecía, se reía, se reía un montón.

En las calles donde lo catalogaban de borracho, comenzaron a llamarlo loco, los niños se burlaban de él, lo imitaban cuando lo veían pasar hablándole al vacío, Stein se ofreció a hacerle varios tratamientos, pensando que era cosa de los resquicios de la locura en su interior, pero no tenía nada que ver con eso. Y yo lo sabía perfectamente.

El problema era ese. Solo yo lo sabía. O mejor dicho, solo yo estaba dispuesto a saber.

Patty y Liz, Tsubaki, incluso Kid que sabe de muerte y de vida, comenzaron a tenerle compasión. De todos los sentimientos que podía despertar en ellos, fue justamente el peor de todos. Le hablaban lentamente como si estuviera enfermo, lo alejaron de las misiones importantes y se referían a él como si estuviera muerto.

Las mujeres evitaban que sus hijos se acercaran demasiado a él, los niños lo buscaban para tirarle papeles envueltos en saliva con una bombilla, las chismosas estúpidas sin nada que hacer siempre podían hablar del "Loco Eater" entre ellas, y cuando creían que nadie las veía se les afiebraban los ojos y lo perseguían para insinuárseles, estúpidas cerdas, ¿cuántas veces me tocó ver esa mierda de espectáculo?, pero Soul solo tenía ojos para lo que nadie tenía, para esa alma errante, para Maka.

"Nadie me cree" Me dijo un día, estábamos los dos solos, justo pasábamos por afuera del cementerio "Pero no me importa ser tratado como loco siempre que pueda estar con ella, es genial ser un loco si eso significa que puedo hablar con Maka libremente, sin tener cuidado en lo que dicen los demás"

Pero yo si le creía.

Más de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Efectivamente, después que aceptara los poderes de la espada demoniaca, varios guerreros que habían sucumbido ante su poder comenzaron a perseguirme, incluso el hermano de Tsubaki, aparecían y se iban a su antojo, procuré ignorarlos para no preocupar a mi arma y después de un tiempo, quién sabe por qué, desaparecieron.

Pero bastaba una mirada a ese hombre para saber que él no quería que desapareciera el espíritu que lo estaba persiguiendo, al contrario, fomentaba su arraigo en la tierra tratándola como en vida. Y de alguna manera, yo terminé formando parte de eso.

Conversaba con Maka por medio de Soul, aun cuando todos me lo reprocharon. Incluso, si estábamos demasiado tiempo juntos la llegaba a ver, pálida e incorpórea, con el rostro sereno, pero con los ojos llenos de tristeza, sonreía con nostalgia y cuando Soul se daba vuelta, Maka intentaba tocarlo y entonces yo creía que iba a llorar, pero según ella no podía, sentía el nudo en la garganta y lo dejaba estallar, pero no salía nada de sus cuencas, porque realmente no tenía. A veces se nos unía Tsubaki, tímida, arrepentida, culpable. La primera vez le rogó a Maka que le perdonara. Ella le contestó que no importaba, que yo hubiera muerto, que era mejor así y Soul crispaba los puños y los labios, recordando que ella en realidad ya no estaba en este mundo y que tenerla aquí solo la hacía sufrir. Esto último se notaba con el paso de los días, algunos, ella no recordaba quién era yo, otros, olvidaba su nombre, o aparecía sin su cabeza o perdía sus brazos gaseosos, pero a Soul siempre lo tuvo en mente, Soul era lo único que estaba más allá de ella misma, la razón que la mantenía atada a la tierra.

"¿Por qué sigues acá Maka?" Le había preguntado Tsubaki.

"Supongo que me quedó mucho por hacer"

Y no había caso. Ni si quiera Soul le había podido sacarle con palabras bonitas qué es lo que tanto había deseado hacer. Ella tenía miedo de decirlo, porque creía que esto podría hacerla desaparecer.

Pero no era tan difícil adivinar que tenía que ver con el alvino. Era cosa de verlos a ellos y las miradas que se lanzaban el uno al otro, siempre miradas, solo miradas, era lo único que podían hacer. Hubiera preferido ser testigo de cursis arrumacos a esos torturados gestos de dolor y agonía. Era otra de las razones por las que Tsubaki no soportaba estar con Soul mucho tiempo.

Un día tuvimos que partir a una larga misión en la antártica, donde unos fósiles que habían sido encontrados presentaban una extraña actividad de locura, y aunque solo se trató de un poco de histeria colectiva, el viaje de ida y de vuelta nos tomó una semana a mí y a Tsubaki.

Cuando volvimos Soul ya no estaba.

Todos se hacían los desentendidos respecto al tema, incluso Kid dijo que prefería no hablar del asunto, que le habían pedido confidencialidad, pero por medio de indirectas nos dio pistas más que suficientes para saber su paradero. Se lo había llevado la familia.

Fue un alivio y una pena. Todos creímos que volver a su tierra natal y restablecer el contacto con sus padres y hermano sería bueno para él. Dejamos pasar… ¿cuánto fue?

¿Cuánto tiempo nos costó decidir el día de nuestra boda?

Yo la quería de inmediato, Tsubaki deseaba hacer una bonita y preparada recepción, una vez que teníamos los partes impresos, fuimos a Londres a invitarlo personalmente. Incluso teníamos una para Maka. Eso lo haría feliz.

Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó?

Quizás dos meses.

No fue difícil llegar a la mansión Evans. Bastó preguntar por ella en el aeropuerto para que nos lo indicaran con un gesto de burla en la cara, pero cuando por fin dimos con ella, no nos dieron una cálida bienvenida.

Se pusieron nerviosos, soltaron a los perros y llamaron a los guardias, cuando logramos abrirnos paso hacia el interior de la casa y acorralar a la cabeza de la familia, el padre de Soul, él nos ofreció dinero, desesperado. Fue el que supuse era el hermano de Soul quien nos dijo dónde se encontraba nuestro amigo. Lo pronunció lentamente, con la mirada entristecida, los labios apretados, la garganta seca y una mano en el corazón.

"En el manicomio"

Cuando los humanos nos vemos frente a algo desconocido, algo que queda lejos de las garras de la ciencia o los puños, le tememos. Lo destruimos.

Por suerte yo soy más un dios que un humano.

Aunque me abalancé contra el mueble más cercano para hacerlo trizas, mi ira no pudo aplacarse tan solo con eso, tuve que insultarlos, romper el estante y las sillas del recibidor, una de esas personas, despreciables, murmuraba contantemente un "lo sé" ante mis reclamos, pero no quise prestar atención al origen de esos gimoteos, temí simpatizar con ellos. Cuando la lujosa caoba dejó de ser suficiente para volcar mi cólera, estaba dispuesto a arremeter contra el hermano de Soul, pero Tsubaki me detuvo, a tiempo. Pidió con amabilidad excesiva la dirección del recinto y me sacó de allí antes de estallar en un frenesí más destructor. Nos dirigimos al sanatorio en un silencio rotundo.

A penas visualicé el lugar, que tenía un nombre estúpido y engañoso (ya no lo recuerdo, pero tenía la palabra arcoíris), comencé a arremeter contra él, los muros caían a mi paso y esta vez Tsubaki no me lo impidió, ella misma alejó a las enfermeras y los guardias que se acercaba a nosotros con tranquilizantes, interrogó uno a uno a todo el que cayera en sus manos hasta que hubo un hombre, anciano y de aspecto cansado que, sin inmutarse, accedió guiarnos hasta "el joven Evans"

Desconfiados, lo seguimos por los pasillos destruidos hasta que entramos a un sector inmaculado, un pasillo oscuro que contrastaba grotescamente con la excesiva luminosidad que emanaban las diferentes ventadas que dejaban a la vista a diferentes personas, la mayoría simplemente sentada, mirando la luz que multiplicaba el color blanco en el interior de las habitaciones, solo una mujer estaba dándose cabezazos contra una especie de colchón, el doctor no se inmutó a pesar de ver el panorama. Continuamos caminando y entre más avanzábamos, se sentía cada vez más como una trampa.

Cuando llegamos al final, se alzó ante nosotros una puerta de hierro gigante, el hombre suspiró dolorosamente y nos dio una llave.

"Hagan lo que quieran con él" Y se marchó por donde venimos.

Tsubaki y yo nos miramos repletos de dudas, pero después de unos segundos me decidí a introducir la llave y quitar el pesado cerrojo. La moví con dificultad.

Al contrario de las otras habitaciones, esta era lujosa, un piano, una cama gigante, con patrones negros y rojos y candelabros por doquier, no había ventanas a la vista, pero colgaban grandes y pesadas telas de color carmesí del techo, en el piso, al medio de la habitación, sobre una alfombra de terciopelo, estaba Soul boca arriba, no se inmutó ante el ruido de la puerta.

"¡Soul!" Gritó Tsubaki, entre la alegría y el susto, corrió hacia él, solo entonces él se levantó asustado, estaba vestido con un esmoquin negro, me uní al trote de mi, en ese entonces, futura esposa.

Solo cuando estuve frente a Soul pude unirme a su estupor.

Estaba totalmente demacrado. La piel sobre los huesos, las ojeras hasta el suelo, el cabello desaliñado y más corto, seguramente al ingresar al recinto se lo habían cortado, estaba desprolijo. La mirada ausente, los nudillos y la frente sangrando, me recordó la época en donde lamentaba por las calles la pérdida de Maka, su llanto frente a su figura petrificada.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntamos una y otra vez Tsubaki y yo, ayudándole a levantarse, él no parecía reconocernos, observé con horror como resbalaba un cuchillo de su pecho…no estaría pensando en… alejé ese pensamiento cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la angustiada de mi arma, lo depositamos sobre la cama.

"Son ustedes chicos" Murmuró a penas, sonrió penosamente, los dientes amarillentos, uno, dos menos, las encías enfermas, hinchadas, su piel llena de manchas.

"¿Qué te han hecho?" ¿La pregunta la hice yo o Tsubaki? Nuestros nervios y preocupación estaban mezclados, yo trataba de contener mi irritación.

"Lo normal" Contestó, y ante nuestras miradas insistentes completó "Electrochoques, dieta estricta, duchas heladas, pruebas psicológicas, medicamentos… eso" Cerró los ojos, como esperando la muerte.

"No te preocupes viejo, te sacaremos de acá" Un nudo extraño en mi garganta, pasé su brazo por sobre mi hombro, no pesaba nada, él me empujó, o hizo el ademán de alejarme, apenas tenía fuerza.

"Estoy acá por voluntad, se lo rogué a mis padres" Habló esta vez con más volumen, lo solté de la sorpresa, él se quejó cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra la cama, toqué el lecho, era suave y blanco. Soul estaba realmente mal.

"No entiendo" En este punto, ya no sé quien hablaba, estaba aturdido. Y se requiere de mucho para hacer colapsar psicológicamente a un dios.

"Estoy loco…solo esa explicación existe" Dijo Soul

"¿Explicación para qué Soul?" Alguien exclamó, exasperado.

"Ya no puedo verla, ¿por qué no puedo ver a Maka? Solo la locura puede ser la culpable" Lágrimas, ¿hace cuanto no veía a Soul llorar? Desde el funeral, y ahí estaba, la cara contraída, la respiración agitada, soltaba un gemido cada vez que exhalaba, ¿cuántas veces habías llorado a escondidas Soul? "Maka" Repetía.

"Soul, para tratar adecuadamente la locura debes ir al Shibusen, no te pueden ayudar en este calabozo medieval" Esta vez era Tsubaki, yo estaba mudo, sin despegar la vista del temblor de su mentón, mi mujer se mantenía serena, seguramente con un montón de esfuerzo.

"Tampoco puedo verlo… el diablo desapareció, el cuarto de mi alma también, ya ni puedo…" Se levantó de un salto, se alejó de nosotros, cinco cuchillas salieron de su torso, curvas y desiguales, sucias, destrozaron su piel, botando una especie de pus verdoso a su paso hacia el exterior. Yo parado junto a la cama y Tsubaki que se trata de acercar a él alarmada, la detengo "Ya ni puedo controlarme… ¿para qué? Mi técnico ya no está"

El único causante de la miseria de Soul, era él mismo.

"Hijo de puta, cobarde, ¿por eso el cuchillo? ¿Pensabas matarte marica? ¿Ah?" Me acerqué a él y le pegué una patada, Tsubaki chilló y Soul no se molestó en contestarme, las cuchillas entraron, caminé hasta el lugar donde había sido lanzado y lo tomé de la ropa, delgada y grasosa "Maka estaría llorando si te viera" Eso si pareció afectarle, una mueca de horror, el rictus de la boca contrayéndose.

"Tienes razón…aunque los fantasmas no lloran, estaría muy triste" Una sonrisa débil, se sentó en el piso. "Pensé que si armaba todo este cuento… el piano, los candelabros, la tortura… ella vendría a salvarme a este cuarto, como tantas veces lo hizo en ese rincón de mi alma" Habló, su voz se distinguía mejor, al parecer estaba más lúcido.

"Estás bien cagado por dentro, Soul" Nos reímos, solo por hacerlo, porque ante un comentario como ese, lo hubiéramos hecho en otra época. Tsubaki se unió lentamente a nosotros, ahora sin contener la pena que la embargaba.

"Entonces es eso… ya ni si quiera me queda su fantasma" Volvió él a hundirse en el fango, se dejó caer completamente en el sucio piso de ese cuarto oscuro.

"Sal de aquí Soul, quizá…" Tsubaki fue súbitamente callada por una risa que de verdad delataba un horrible grado de locura.

"Ya te dije que no puedo controlarme" Frenó su risa para hablar

"En el Shibusen…" Nuevamente carcajadas.

"Estaré bien… Maka regresará, es muy tozuda y seguramente esté por ahí, pensando que yo estaré mejor sin ella" Estaba dando por finalizado el tema.

"Vámonos Tsubaki" Había visto y oído suficiente. Ella me hizo caso, visiblemente contrariada, no me despedí de él, pero tomé el cuchillo del cuarto y susurré un "Te visitaremos en un tiempo" Mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de mi arma… tendríamos que retrasar el matrimonio hasta que Maka se dignara a aceptar su derrota.

Pedimos disculpas a la institución y en la mansión Evans prometimos enviar dinero para las reparaciones.

Volvimos a Londres más rápido de lo esperado.

Una llamada de emergencia de la madre de Soul, llantos, angustia, dolor.

Un funeral.

Volamos tan rápido como la credencial de un Shinigami lo permitía, Kid, Liz y Patty nos acompañaron, ellos ya conocían la situación de Soul, ignorando las partes en donde un fantasma de Maka aparecía. Llegamos a tiempo para el entierro.

Soul "Eater" Evans se había suicidado con una de sus propias cuchillas. Después de meses peleando por controlarlas, lo había logrado al fin, y decidió usarlas de esa manera.

Todos estaban devastados, pero yo no lloré. Él estaba con Maka ahora, ella sabría darle su merecido, ella podría hacerlo feliz lejos de este mundo, que a veces, era un verdadera mierda.

Después de poner el último aciano sobre su tumba, Wes, el hermano de Soul, se acercó a nosotros con un papel en las manos.

"Para Black Star y Tsubaki" Leyó el reverso en voz alta, me la entregó a mí sin mucha ceremonia, inclinó la cabeza educadamente y se marchó, su figura, por la espalda, era igual a la de Soul.

Guardé la carta. Con Tsubaki la leímos en la intimidad de nuestro hogar, los demás no quisieron hacer presión respecto a su contenido.

"_Maka volvió, está muy triste, se siente sola y no puede tocarme._

_Los fantasmas no lloran, ella lo decía todo el tiempo, incluso se lamentaba por eso, pero esta vez Maka estaba llorando cuando regresó conmigo, con tanto dolor que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada._

_Seguramente ya estoy muerto, ojalá lo esté, pero ten por seguro que seré muy feliz, porque al fin podré estar con ella._

_Gracias por creer en mí, lo siento._

_PD: Maka también lo siente_

_PD2: Maka no podía irse de este mundo porque le quedó pendiente toda una vida conmigo"_

Y entonces, si estuve triste en algún momento por un impulso egoísta, ahora estaba realmente contento por él. Tsubaki lloró toda la noche, seguramente, empeñada en sufrir la parte que me correspondía y yo había rechazado.

Seguramente ahora estaban en el cielo… o al infierno, ¿importaba si estaban juntos?

Un dios como yo entendía esas cosas, y sin embargo, los vi muchas veces, corriendo por las calles de Death City, retozando, fantasmales, sobre las tumbas en el cementerio, en frente de los ignorantes de su presencia, en dos ocasiones me saludaron afectuosos, yo les llamaba o los invitaba a conversar, se negaban, seguramente no querían causar más problemas. Pero parecían divertirse de lo grande haciendo caras frente a la gente, se colaban en el cine y de vez en cuando, los libros flotaban en la biblioteca a la que Tsubaki me arrastraba.

En nuestro matrimonio, desaparecieron la liga y bouquet de la novia, así como los recuerdos simbólicos que habíamos dejado para ellos.

¿Debí asustarme?

¿Cómo?

Si se veían tan felices.

-¡ABUELO!-Los gritos del pequeño me sacaron de mis recuerdos, pegué un salto, nada digno de un dios, todos me miraban extrañados y White Star estaba a punto de levantarse, los ojos saliendo de sus cuencas.

-¡Cálmense!-Rezongué- Ustedes lo dijeron, ¿no?-Continué- Estoy viejo y merezco perderme en los recuerdos de mi grandeza.

-¿Al menos recordaste alguna historia de terror?-Preguntó inocentemente el menor de la familia, contribuyendo a la calma general.

-¡Eso creía!-Me lamenté- Pero solo es una cursi historia de amor-Saqué la lengua fingiendo asco .

-UGHT-Se quejó él.

-Exacto-Concordé.-Pero es una muy bonita, cuando crezcas te la contaré-Le guiñé un ojo.

-¡Ahora!-Pidió repentinamente emocionado.

-De pronto tu abuelo se siente un abuelo de verdad-Me levanté del sillón y me estiré, haciendo sonar mis huesos- La paliza de Kid quedará pospuesta para mañana-Anuncié, Bara rio y se paró a limpiar la pintura de uñas, ahora seca en el suelo, los dos varones recordaron los legos y decidieron volver a prestarles atención, solo White Star me miraba con sospecha- Avísame cuando lleguen todos.-Le pedí.

Sí, hay un motivo por el que hay tanta gente en la casa.

¿Qué iban a celebrar?¿Mi cumpleaños?

No.

Ah.

Es para hacerme compañía, porque Kid dijo que moriría pronto. Como Tsubaki.

Sí, ella había muerto hace una semana más o menos.

-¿Por qué sigues acá tonta?-Le sonreí, hablándole sin problemas ahora que habíamos llegado hasta nuestra habitación.

Ella sonrió graciosamente en su juventud eterna y fantasmal.

-Sí, sí, muy gracioso-Puse los ojos en blanco.

La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente, di un traspié y me golpee contra el escritorio, la foto que reposaba sobre él se tambaleó y calló sobre el piso. Se rompió en mil pedazos.

-Te asusté-Dijo acusatoriamente White Star, entrando por completo en el cuarto, se agachó a recoger el desastre.

-Ganaste esta vez-Le concedí la razón, quería que se fuera para hablar con Tsubaki, como la extraño.

-¿Qué es esto?-Me preguntó enderezándose, tras la foto en donde salíamos Kid, Patty, Liz, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki y yo, había un papel pegado con cinta adhesiva. Lo reconocí rápidamente. Le quité el retrato y despegué sin delicadeza la carta, maltratada por la humedad, la abrí con urgencia.

Era la nota que había dejado Soul tras su suicidio.

-¡Tú la tenías!-Lo grité al aire, sin embargo, mi acusación iba a Tsubaki, no pude evitar dirigirle una mirada, mi hija lo notó, se removió inquieta.

Un silencio incómodo.

-No es una historia de amor-Habló ella repentinamente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo sabes, me la contaste hace algunos años, la historia de Maka y su arma- Me aclaró- Es triste…

-Todavía no eres un dios-Contesté simplemente

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-Rio

-Dicen que dios es amor. Un dios debe comprender esas cosas-Levanté mis hombros.

Su risa paró, me dirigió esa mirada de niña, llena de respeto y cariño. Hace mucho me regalaba una de esas.

-¿Puedes verla?-Volvió a ponerse seria, sus ojos vagaron nerviosos por todo el cuarto. Se refería a Tsubaki.

-Sí-Admití, su cara se llenó de angustia. Alisé su entrecejo con mi dedo índice y luego revolví su cabello- Avísame cuando lleguen todos.

White Star asintió, caminó hasta la puerta de la alcoba y me dirigió una última mirada. No la supe descifrar.

Quedamos solos. Tsubaki me arrebató la carta, parecía frotar entre sus níveas extremidades, sonrió.

-No debiste prometerme eso cuando estabas tan enferma-Dije de pronto, a modo de queja.

-¿El qué?-Habló por fin, fingiendo demencia.

-Que no te irías sin mí.

-No lo podía concebir-Se acercó más a mi, casi podía respirar su cuerpo, su alma, ¿cómo llamarle a esa nube gaseosa, y sin embargo, tan tangible que le permitía manifestarse ante mí?

-No lo _podías_ concebir-Remarqué

Me alejé de ella para verme al espejo, mi cabello seguía siendo celeste, pero más cenizo, el tatuaje de estrella yacía en mi brazo aún, deforme e ininteligible, pero ahí estaba, bolsas bajo mis ojos y dos arrugas marcaban el paso de mi sonrisa, el rastro de años de sonrisas a destajos, la pequeña curva de mi espalda, mi cuello arrugado…

¡Rayos! ¿Realmente había envejecido tanto?

-Supongo que esto significa que ya es hora-Suspiré, Tsubaki seguía sonriendo, pero ahora con tristeza- Kid tendrá que esperar un poco para tener su paliza.

Me acosté sobre la cama, en el lado izquierdo, en el derecho me acompañó Tsubaki, como lo hiciéramos toda nuestra vida de casados. Ambos sobre nuestros costados, mirándonos.

-¿Dolerá?-Pregunté por curiosidad más que por miedo.

-Solo un poco-Contestó

Y así fue.

La mano casi trasparente de Tsubaki, de pronto se hizo sólida, la cama en cambio, y todo lo que antes me rodeaba, se veía como hace un momento mi esposa. Como si el mundo se hubiera dado vuelta, me maravillé con lo efímero que se veía nuestro lecho en ese momento, todas las cosas materiales parecían ahora estúpidas y sin sentido, ahora lo único que teníamos era… ¿qué cosa es esta que se mantiene flotando en este mundo sin sentido? ¿El alma?, la sensación de libertad era abrumadora, y el tacto de Tsubaki era mil veces más potente que en vida, estiré mi muñeca y la dejé caer pesadamente en su mejilla, se sentía tan cálida.

Noté que ahora mi piel volvía a estar estirada y llena de color, mi atuendo de antaño, la energía y grandeza de siempre, me levanté jubiloso. Grité y di patadas, suponiendo que nadie podía escucharme, vi un caparazón viejo y marchito, de pelo celeste tirado en la cama.

¿Tan lamentable lucía mi cuerpo?

Reí. Ahora me sentía un verdadero dios, ya había conquistado la tierra, ahora iría por el cielo, o al infierno, a donde fuera a parar primero, más carcajadas, sentí la de Tsubaki y dos más. Busqué la fuente de las otras voces.

Eran Soul y Maka, que parados a los pies de cama, observaban divertidos, estaban tomados de las manos.

-¿Hace cuánto están acá?-Les pregunté emocionado.

-Desde siempre viejo-Habló Soul, se acercó a mí y chocó su palma con la mía, sin soltar a Maka.

-Pe-pero ustedes…

-Te estaban esperando Black-Sentí la mano de Tsubaki en mi hombro.

-Es más divertido cuando estamos juntos, ¿no?-Dijo Maka

-Más vale que nos apresuremos, Patty y Lyz nos esperan hace tiempo-Sonrió Soul.

Maka y Soul caminaron delante de nosotros, la rubia revisó cada una de las fotos sobre el estante y seleccionó una en donde estábamos comiendo en su departamento, la dejó sobre la cama.

-Es solo el comienzo-Acto seguido se sumergió en ella, desapareciendo, Soul la siguió apresuradamente.

Avancé hasta posicionarme frente al retrato, tomé posición de clavado, sin saber que esperar, como en las antiguas misiones de la juventud.

-Black Star

-Lo sé-Respondí- Para siempre es una temporada larga, pero no hay prisa. Lo eterno suena bien para un dios.

-Iba a decir que te amo-Rio mientras tomaba de mi mano.

-También suena bien para mí.

Saltamos.

¿En dónde termina el precipicio al que nos lanzamos?

Se me hacía cada vez más largo y la caída más lenta.

Solo sé que más abajo se veía a Soul y a Maka, haciendo las estupideces de enamorados que siempre quise verlos hacer en vez de las miradas de tristeza que se dirigían. También sé que sostengo la mano de Tsubaki.

Solo sé que esta también se convertirá en una tonta historia de amor.

**.**

**.**

La gigantesca casa de los Star, se volvió una caja de fósforo para recibir a toda la estirpe, venida de todo el mundo.

Cuando White Star fue a la habitación de su padre a avisarle de la presencia de todos, lo encontró muerto. Una sonrisa en la cara y entre los dedos una carta que hablaba sobre el amor después de la muerte.

La reunión se convirtió en un funeral, la familia nuevamente golpeada por el luto, solo hace una semana había muerto la madre.

Lo enterraron junto a Tsubaki, Patty, Lyz, Soul y Maka, en el mausoleo del héroe.

Los únicos que no lloraron fueron White Star y Kid, este último llevó flores azules para todos y en su discurso, habitualmente largo, esta vez solo pronunció una frase.

"Nos vemos pronto"

White Star a veces cree ver a sus padres vagar por Death City, burlándose de la gente y riendo porque sí, ella no cree en esas cosas, pero cuando nota junto a ellos a otra parejas de jóvenes, un alvino y una rubia ceniza de la mano, entonces recuerda la carta que tan horrible le parecía, y la historia que su padre le había contado debido a su insistencia por saber sobre Maka Albarn y entonces, solo entonces, concuerda con su padre.

No era una historia de fantasmas, sino, una historia de amor.

Solo un sentimiento como ese podría seguir uniendo a las almas aún después de la muert**e**.

** .**

**.**

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Ojalá expresen su gusto u odio por un rev, sobretodo si me extrañaron o me sentiré olvidad :(

Me gustó mucho este one-shot.

**Repito mi dedicación a Wandering Lilly, lo que pasará a ser casi una especie de declaimer porque... ya verán jaaj ¬w¬**

gracias por leer.

Revs?

PD: disculpen la falta de ortografía que pudiera existir, son la 1 AM y mañana viajo :)


End file.
